


Another day at the cave

by kataraGrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, parents death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataraGrayson/pseuds/kataraGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a grueling mission, Dick and Wally want to spend alone time together. However, they are cut short by a certain green skin Martian wanting to watch harry potter and the half blood prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day at the cave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on archive. I'm bad at summaries and tags. Hope you like. I own nothing well except the plot.

The mission was long and exhausting in wallys opinion. He basically had to strain all his muscles to get from point a to point b. When he got home all he wanted to do was be with a certain boy wonder.  
Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Wally heaved a sigh in contentment. Dick smiled and kissed his lips and pulled wallys goggles up.  
"thanks boy wonderful...how about we go cuddle in your room and....."  
Wally was cut short by M'ggan, who was holding up the cover of the half blood prince. Dicks breath hit her and in a throaty gasp he nodded his head. "sure mggan."  
They left to get change and came back for the movie. Dick had his fingers laced through wallys, squeezing them tight. The part where Dumbledore was killed and fell off the astronomy tower was too much for him to handle. He started to muttered in romani. "Mami tati." Then got up and left the room. Wally followed.  
It upset Wally that Dick was upset. Speaking of the boy wonder he sat in his room with his mask off crying. Wally engulfed him into a hug and left him cry out the tears of pain and sorrow.  
"I love you Dickie...no matter what. You are wonderful, and an amazing boyfriend. I wouldn't know what you're going through but know I'm here."  
Dick crashed his lips onto wallys and went the heated kiss was over he smirked. "shut up kid mouth. No need to get all sappy on me."  
"But the...you little." Robin tackled him sending kisses here and there while they wrestled. Around 10:30 at night the two were fast asleep. Dick in wallys arms with his face and body oh so rarely relaxed.


End file.
